


His Eyes

by aMantaRay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Thranto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: Imperial husbands and sleepy, late night cuddles.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Kudos: 37





	His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one. 
> 
> Thoughts and suggestions are always welcome. 
> 
> Enjoy...

“He won’t stop looking at me.”

He was glad the human couldn’t see his amusement in the dimly lit room. “Leave the ysalamir alone, _Ch’eo_.” He fixed his arm around his husband, brushing his nose against the nape of his neck. “Ignore him and look away.”

Eli shook his head slightly, pulling the covers up to his chin. “Why can’t he stay in Grey’s room? He doesn’t have to be in here with us at nighttime.” The intense gaze never broke away from the human. “I can’t look away. He just keeps staring and I _feel_ it.”

“He is alone and prefers company.” Thrawn slipped his hand up beneath his tank top, rubbing slowly as if to lull him to sleep. “It would be cruel to exclude him, as he is a social creature. An oddity of his kind, but social nonetheless.” Besides, he had promised his son he would look after the lizard for him while he was away at the academy.

He shifted on his hips, gaze still on the ysalamir. “His eyes are creepy.”

Thrawn _laughed._ “ _My_ eyes are creepy, Eli. Puddle’s eyes are simply black. Neutral and calm.” He reached out, rubbing his fingers together to invite the ysalamir onto the bed.

Eli shut his eyes as the lizard hopped down from his post. “Definitely not calm. Your eyes are intense, not creepy.” He reached up, draping his arm across his husband’s neck, turning his head to nuzzle his cheek. “I love your eyes. It’s the first thing I noticed when I met you.” He tucked his fingers into the blue-black locks.

“...You were not afraid?” He pressed a kiss to his nape, eyes sliding shut as he settled his forehead against the back of his neck. Thrawn felt the small dip in the bed as Puddle pawed his way beneath the covers, curling up near the small of his back.

“Afraid? No.” He hummed, settling closer to the Chiss as the man’s arm tightened slightly around his middle. “I was...surprised, I suppose. I’d thought the Chiss were a myth, y’know? Stories to everyone on Lysatra. Course you were handsome too, and _that_ didn’t help me focus at all in front of everyone else.”

His blue fingers curled in Eli’s shirt, a slow sigh escaping as he settled in further for the night. “I suppose we were meant to find each other. A Chiss finds one lifelong mate. One that is meant for only one person. You are my mate; my husband.”

Eli hid his smile in the covers, feeling giddy all over again. Husband or not, married for decades or not, Thrawn had a way of making him feel the same brand new love over and over again. “My Darling, you are too sweet,” he murmured, pulling his arm back beneath the covers as he shivered from the cold. 

“Sweet?” Thrawn chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest, the arm beneath his head shifting so he was a tad bit more comfortable. “ _Ch’eo_ , we best get to sleep. Tomorrow we will be up all day for our shore leave. I have found at least three art museums that will be worth visiting.”

“ _Three?_ ” He asked skeptically, reaching to brush his hand against the sensor on the wall, the room fading to complete darkness with the exception of the soft night light coming from the refresher. “I’d have expected at least five to six.” Eli kept his teasing smile hidden. “But, you’re right, of course. Three museums will be exhausting enough. We best get to sleep.”

Thrawn’s eyes narrowed as he examined the man’s tone, attempting to understand properly. “...Yes...sleep.”

Eli chuckled. “Don’t be thinking too hard now. I was only teasing. I love you, Thrawn. Really.”

Ah...a joke. Of course. Thrawn allowed a small smile of understanding to find its way onto his lips. “I love you too, Eli. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
